Starts with goodbye
by Bstromberg
Summary: This is how I wanted season 2 to turn out, my first one.. Please give it a shot? T rated for safety! Former title was Untitled, now inspired by Carrie Underwoods song.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first GG fiction, **

He looked at her with his green eyes; it wasn't too hard to see the hurt, confusion and sadness in them. She didn't have the courage to look at him; instead she focused on a little black spot on the floor. She didn't know what to do or say, she had hurt him in so many ways and so many times and now it was too late. All this time there had only been one thing she ever wanted to say to him, those three words; it always seemed so easy on movies. But this time she couldn't bring herself to do it, although she had wanted it for so long. When she finally looked in to his eyes, her heart broke once more, if that even was possible. The emotions in his eyes made her knees buckle, and she had to pull all the strength she had to stand up. She just wished that he would forgive her and embrace her with his arms, and that he would tell her that everything was going to be alright. But all that he did was turn around and walk away, and in the moment her world stopped. She heard her heart scream _"stop him; tell him how you really feel, tell him that you love him!" _But the other voice said _"let him go, he never really loved you. If he did, he would have forgiven you, whom he didn't"_. She tried to go after him but her legs would not move, so all she could do was to watch him walk away. She did not even notice that tears began to pour down her cheeks, she just stood there.

For the first time Jenny felt empty, nothing really mattered anymore, she wanted to scream. She wanted to do a lot of things, she wanted to go back in time and change what she did. She wanted to change whatever it was that made Nate hate her so, he hadn't said that he did, but she knew. Ever since the snowflake ball, since the night where she humiliated Vanessa in public, that was one thing that she didn't regret. Vanessa used to be her friend, and she went and stabbed her in the back, you don't do that to a friend who considered you as family. She had brought that upon herself, she had destroyed everything between herself and Nate. Yes she was sorry that Vanessa found out like she did, but steal a letter where Nate poured out his heart to Jenny, it was unforgivable. Jenny felt the rain that had started to fall, but somehow she didn't seem to care, what was really the point? All she wanted in that moment was to have Nate back, and she didn't care what happened to her. She began to shiver from the cold rain, and after a while the world started to move and she was already unconscious when she hit the ground.

When she awoke she could here the beeping from a machine, she could also hear muffled voices, one that she knew. _´Dad, holy crap, what happened?´_. She tried to concentrate to hear what they were saying.

"_There are no really explanation to why she collapsed, it could be from the cold, not eating properly, could be anything. But she is going to be alright, at least physical, we just want to ke__ep her overnight just to be safe." _She opened her eyes, and saw Dan in the chair beside her. He was reading a book, as usually. He looked up and saw that she was awake; quickly he put the book away.

"Hey, you're awake, how are you feeling?" His eyes were full with concern and love, how could she be worthy of such an amazing brother. Her eyes were soon full with tears, and they slowly made their way down her face. Dan didn't say anything; he just embraced her, hold her while she cried. She could hear the door opened and closed, she didn't dare to look their dad in the eye. All she wanted was to disappear, just evaporate. After what seemed forever she fell asleep once again, a sleep that was haunted by something she couldn't make out what it was. When she woke up again, she was met by the strong light from the sun. Jenny looked around in the room but didn't see anyone, so she quietly sat up and tried to figure out where her clothes were. _"Do they have to hide EVERYTHING!?" _ She finally found them and started to change, when she was almost finished the door opened. In stepped her dad, and he sure did look surprised when he saw her up and walking.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He didn't seem angry, just surprised. She looked at him and gave him a look that said _"what do you think I'm doing? I'm getting out of here!" _

"I'm going home; I don't want to stay here." Rufus just stood there watching his daughter as she packed her belongings, he wanted to know what had happened, but decided it would better if he didn't bring it up at the moment. When Jenny had finished packing they started to head home. When they got home Jenny straight headed for her room, she wanted to be alone. No one entered her room that night, they figured that she would want some time alone. But instead of resting Jenny was packing her belongings, she had no plan of sticking around; she was leaving later that night. When both Dan and Rufus were asleep, it may sound cliché but she would leave a note, telling them almost everything. At midnight both her father and brother was fast asleep, and she tried to be as quiet as she could be. She left the note on the kitchen table, looked around one last time, before heading out into the night...

_Spotted little J going on a bus heading for Texas, wonder what she is going to do there? Does it have anything to do with N and V's reunion? __Well I guess we'll have to wait and see, but I wonder what Lonely Boy is thinking about little sis runaway?_

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl _

**AN: The first time I even try to write a Gossip Girl fiction, I got a plan how I want things to turn out, but please leave me a review, and I'm also seeking a beta reader who can push me when I need to write! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey you guys, this is the second chapter on this story. I've been in a writing mood for the past week, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Please click on the green but down there! **

**I also need to thank my amazing friend for helping me with some ideas, especially with the beginning, you know… "I'm Chuck Bass", we've laughed at that all day long!**

_**Last chapter**_

_When they got home Jenny straight headed for her room, she wanted to be alone. No one entered her room that night, they figured that she would want some time alone. But instead of resting Jenny was packing her belongings, she had no plan of sticking around; she was leaving later that night. When both Dan and Rufus were asleep, it may sound cliché but she would leave a note, telling them almost everything. At midnight both her father and brother was fast asleep, and she tried to be as quiet as she could be. She left the note on the kitchen table, looked around one last time, before heading out into the night..._

4 months later….

Jenny's POV

"Hey Jenny can you please cover that booth for me?" Jenny looked at Rachel who was struggling with 3 full tables. It was rather funny actually; she was trying to do everything at once.

"Yeah sure, Rach" Jenny's section was rather empty so why not, she easily got bored. She walked over to the table only to find a person she never would except in the middle of nowhere…. Chuck Bass… He didn't look too surprised, of course he didn't, she was the reason he was here. She nodded to him, _"god, why did he have to be here?!?"_

"Chuck... What are you doing here?" He smiled, and that was something that she didn't miss.

"What do you think J? I'm here to take you home, it's been 4 months." His smile disappeared and concern filled his face.

"This is my home now, I'm not going back, and I can't." He nodded at the empty side of the booth. She sat down, and sighed, Jenny could feel his eyes scanning her.

"Home? Jenny this isn't home, you don't belong here and you know it. You belong with us in New York." She had never heard his voice like this, a voice full of concern and sadness. This made her realize how much she actually missed NY; she missed her dad, Dan, Serena, even Blair.

"Why should I even listen to you?" Jenny knew that this was too serious for Chuck; she was surprised that he hadn't made any kind of joke. Maybe Blair really did change him; she saw that he was thinking on a good answer.

"I'm… Chuck Bass" She should have seen that coming, of course he couldn't be serious.

"Not good enough Chuck, I need a real reason to go back." Tears were starting fill her eyes and he smiled, but everyone could see that it wasn't a "happy" smile, it was a smile filled of sadness.

"Because after not hearing from you in 4 months your dad and brother are going crazy, and they miss you." What did he mean with _` after not hearing from you in 4 months´_, she had sent at least 6 letters. In every single one she told them how to get in touch with her, but that she wasn't ready to go home yet.

"What do you mean with not hearing from me? I've sent at least 6 letters and in every one I wrote how they could get in touch with me, they really thought that I would just abandon them?" At this moment Jenny couldn't hold back tears, and they slowly made their way down her cheek. She stood up and started to walk away, trying to make her way to staff room, leaving Chuck alone at the table. She could hear Rachel calling after her, but she didn't care, she just kept going. Jenny sat down on one of the chairs in the small room, and she just let the tears fall. After pulling her together she walked over to Dani the chief, she could see that Chuck sat in the same booth, talking to someone on the phone. The first person that popped in to her mind was Nate, they were best friends, and of course they talked.

"Dani? Could I talk to you for a minute?" Jenny figured that she knew what was going on since Dani was the only one that knew why Jenny was here, Dani nodded and they went back to the staff room.

"I have to go back… Chuck is right, I don't belong here, I'm sorry…" Dani just sat there and smiled, Jenny couldn't understand why, I mean she was quitting, not staying.

"I figured, but don't worry we'll manage, as long as you keep in touch!" Jenny smiled and got up and gave Dani a hug.

"Is it okay if I leave after my shift?" Dani just laughed.

"You can leave right now, we have three tables at the moment, and I think that Rach can handle it, just take care Jenny". She hugged Dani once more before exiting and walking towards Chuck, he was just finishing his call.

"So little J, have you made up your mind?" She smiled and nodded.

"I'm going home, I just need to pack my stuff, and then I'm good to go." He smiled, and nodded, and the two of them made their way outside where Chuck's car was. The car ride to where she stayed was awkward, neither of them said a word, and Jenny packed her bags in no time. Maybe that's because that everything lay in the bags already, she never unpacked. After that they made their way to the airport, where he of course had a private jet. He was after all Chuck Bass, Jenny wondered if he had told anyone about him going to find her.

"Hey Chuck? Did you tell anyone where I was?" Chuck looked like he had expected that question long before, but he shook his head.

"No, I didn't, because if you didn't want to come back, I figured it be better to leave you alone. So no, not a soul knows, not Blair, Serena, Dan or Na...." He stopped; Chuck looked over at Jenny who looked like she had no emotions in her. God why did he have to bring up Nate, it was so clear that she still had feelings for him.

"Jenny, do you love him? Because if you do then there are a few things that you need to know." Her shoulders began to shake, and when she looked up he could see tears just streaming down her cheeks. He got up from his seat and walked over to her, and just embraced her, not caring about anything else other than Jenny in that moment. She had been through so much, and then all that with Nate and Vanessa happened, it wasn't fair. A few moments later she pulled away, and without a word she made her way to the toilet to clean herself up. About ten minutes later she was back in her seat; Chuck was looking out the window where you start to see New York.

"Yes to answer your question, I still love him, and I already figured that he and Vanessa are still dating, anything more I need to know about?" He looked at her, this time she looked like that breakdown she had 10 minutes ago never happened.

"No, I think you covered it all, go by the loft first and see if they are there?" Jenny just nodded and started to look out the window, trying to ignore the feeling in her stomach. The feeling that said, _`go back to Texas, you don't want to be here!´ _She took a deep breath and thought back of the first time she and Nate had kissed, not at the masquerade ball but after he found her with Agnes. That time had been perfect, she wished that she had told him how she felt. Jenny and Chuck said nothing during the rest of the flight or the ride back to the loft, when they entered they found the loft empty.

"They are probably at Lily's, I think there was this thing there, I don't really remember. But if you want to be safe and not see Nate you should stay here, otherwise the car is down on the street." She looked around, it looked exactly as it used to be, and she had really missed this place, more than she thought before.

"Well, let's go, I'm ready" She smiled and so she and Chuck made their way down to the car, and it only took them about 10 minutes until they were at Lily's place. Chuck was the first one to get out of the car, and after him Jenny was up, she hesitated at first but got out. This was something that she couldn't push up, it was now or never.

"Chuck? I think it'll be better if I go in alone, I'll wait here for a minute or so. If we come togeheter it'll just be weird, but thanks, for getting me back home." He looked at her and nodded, Jenny had really changed, and she wasn't the same girl that left New York 4 months ago.

"Yeah sure, no problem... See you in a bit..." He started to make his way towards the elevator, and Jenny was left on her own for the first time back in NY. She took a deep breath and started to walk towards the stairs, she wanted to clear her head as much as possible. When she reached the door, she hesitated once more, but when she opened the door Jenny wasn't sure she had made right choice, but she couldn't turn back now. When she walked in she could feel all the eyes staring at her, then she finally reached the living room. Everyone in the room stopped, she could see everyone she had been trying to run from in the last 4 months. She could see her dad, Dan, Serena, Blair, Vanessa... Nate... She had especially run from Nate, she couldn't deal with her feeling then, she still wasn't sure if she could, but she had to try. They all seemed shocked, okay; everyone looked shocked except Chuck of course. Her dad was the first one to move, he didn't say anything he just embraced her. She had really missed him, even though she never said to herself that she missed anyone of them, she still did. She didn't even notice Dan coming over and pulling her into a hug, now she knew that she had made the right choice, she was finally home. Now everyone seemed to be over the shock but she could still hear everyone whisper, she didn't even have to hear what they were saying.

"Okay, Jenny let's go out for a bit, we need to talk!" She looked at her dad and nodded, he was right, they really needed to talk. Jenny, Rufus and Dan made their way to the balcony, they passed both Nate and Vanessa, but she didn't say a word to anyone of them.

"Let me explain before you yell, when I'm done, you can yell or whatever! For the last 4 months I've been in Texas, after everything that happened with Nate and Vanessa... I just couldn't stay; I needed to be alone for a while. Yesterday while I was working I found Chuck sitting there, and he convinced me to come with him home. He also said that you never heard from me, but I sent 6 letters, in every single one were my address and phone number. I could never ever let you think that I would just leave completely, I just couldn't stay here. I don't know what happened with those letters, but I promise you that I sent them. That's the end; you can start yelling if you want now..." They just looked at her, taking in everything that she just had said.

"Jenny, you do know that there is this thing called a phone right?" All three of them laughed, and she hugged her dad first then Dan once again.

"Wow... You really did change, since when do, I get so many hugs, I mean... Sure when you were little, but you're not so little anymore. I'm just glad that you are home, that's all that matters!" Yes, she was finally home, she had almost everything she wanted in life, but you can't get everything you want. After a while their dad left, he had to talk to Lily about something, probably about her coming back. He hadn't been gone for 60 seconds before Serena and Blair came out both gave her a big hug; Jenny could see Chuck in the doorway with a little smile on his face.

"You have to tell us everything, where have you been for the past couple of months?" Jenny had expected Blair to scream or yell at her, but he voice was soft.

"I've been in Texas, and yes I should have called or something but I wasn't sure what to say. And I promise that I will tell you guys everything... Tomorrow, right now I just want to go home and get some sleep, but I'll talk to you tomorrow." They nodded and gave her a big hug, Jenny glanced over to the doorway to see that Chuck had disappeared.

"Okay, but then you have to tell us everything, it's good to have you back little J. Now everything is almost like normal at least." They laughed and Serena and Blair made their way inside and Jenny turned to face Dan.

"I'll go and find dad and tell him that I'm going home" She gave him a big hug, and walked back in. While looking Jenny heard Chuck and Nate arguing, she stopped trying to listen to what they were saying.

"Why the hell did you bring her here for? And without telling me, what kind for friend are you?" Jenny could see that Nate was really angry, though he had no right to be. He had Vanessa, he wasn't the one running from his feelings, she was.

"This is not about you Nathaniel, this is about Jenny. Almost everyone around here was missing her; I just brought her home, that's it! Plus, I didn't tell anyone about what I was doing; now if you excuse me, I have some people that I have to talk to." Chuck turned around just in time to see Jenny leaving the other way, this evening had been one for the books.

"Hey dad, I'm going home, I got to get some sleep, don't worry I'll still be here in the morning." He nodded and gave her a hug, after that she turned around to make her way to the front door. Jenny decided to walk back to the loft, it took her about 30 minutes and when she arrived, she walked right in. She opened one of her bags and took out an old t-shirt and a pair of shorts, brushed her teeth and crept down her bed; it took about 5 minutes before she was out completely.

_Spotted Little J outside the __Van der Woodsen building, wonder how N and V took the surprise? They must have thought that the past is in the past, but no. But now this town just got much more interesting, I promise to keep you updated on this whole situation. But now I think I'll do what just little J did, go to sleep._

_You know you love me_

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl_

**AN: So guys, this is the second chapter, and I have to say this is the longest chapter I've EVER written. I also have to say thanks again to ****xPrettyFlowers**** for being an awesome friend. She helped me a lot under this chapter, helped me with some ideas and so on. Please stay tuned for the next chapter! (: **


End file.
